A Tussle in the Big Easy
by kueroyalt
Summary: Rebekah calls Caroline after hearing about Tyler's actions from Matt, to check on her. Hearing about the recent events in Mystic Falls the female Original invites Caroline to New Orleans. Caroline is unsure. What with Haley and The baby. Would Klaus even want her there? What about her friends? Takes place after The Originals episode (season 1, episode 16) Farewell to Storyville.


I don't own the Originals nor The Vampire Diaries not the plot nor the characters.

This takes place after The Originals episode (season 1, episode 16) Farewell to Storyville.

I had this idea for a while with many different plots in my head. Maybe I will post them all maybe I won't. It all depends. I will resume all Fairy Tail works soon I just need time away from them. This is does have some Elena hate just to warn you. Not much but still. I feel like Caroline can only take so much. Enjoy.

Caroline rolled her eyes at the scene before her. Ridiculous absolutely ridiculous was be the perfect way to describe the show in front of her. It had all started a couple of days ago. Rebekah had called Caroline after she heard about Tyler's actions from Matt, to check on her. Upon hearing about the recent events in Mystic Falls the female Original invited Caroline to New Orleans. Caroline refused at first feeling angry at Tyler, at Klaus, at the whole baby drama. Rebekah had gotten Caroline a full scholarship to Tulane to transfer from Whitmore, and had Haley explained everything to Caroline. Only then did Caroline agree to go to New Orleans, to Klaus. Tyler had made Caroline realize that forever with Klaus didn't mean she had to give up her goals, her beliefs, or her life. Caroline realized she didn't want flings with boys she wanted to be the first choice, to be treasured, to be chosen over revenge and hate. Tyler proved he couldn't put her first, but Klaus did. Caroline called Rebekah telling the female Original that she will move to New Orleans to be with Klaus. She asked Rebekah what was happening in New Orleans learning of the witches, Marcel and Klaus discovering Rebekah's actions that allowed Mikael to find them.

Caroline went to see her mother telling her she was leaving to go to New Orleans, to be with Klaus. Her mother was sad to be so far from Caroline and that her daughter was going from one supernatural drama to another. But Liz was happy that Caroline found somebody to love her and treasure her even if that somebody was Klaus. Mother and daughter agreed to keep in touch with frequent video calls and when things settled visits. Liz would support Caroline's decision and that made Caroline happy that she had her mothers support.

Caroline's next stop was to gather all her friends to tell them her choice. She called them all to the Grill which was closed but thanks to compulsion the group was seated in the deserted restaurant a bottle of bourbon on the table. When everyone was seated around the table Caroline stood up. "Guys I am transferring to Tulane." Caroline said getting straight to the point.

"What?" asked Elena stunned.

"Blondie, you realize that the Originals are there right?" supplied Damon.

"Yes, I do." She replied. "Rebekah called me inviting me down."

"Wow Care, that is…." Started Bonnie.

"So, you're going to Klaus. Caroline have you lost it. Thanks to you Klaus will never come back to Mystic Falls. We finally are free from him. If you need some action…." Started Elena interrupting whatever Bonnie was going to say.

"You think this is about sex?! Do you think that low of me." seethed Caroline.

"Well it is the only reason why you would want to go down and live in New Orleans unless you've been compelled somehow." Retorted Elena.

"What if I want to go because I want to be with him, did you think of that?" returned Caroline.

"Caroline he isn't capable of love. He killed my aunt, Caroline remember he killed Jenna. Killed her in your place for the sacrifice. He killed me that day as well. He had Tyler bite you, he killed Tyler's mother to get back at Tyler. He caused Stefan to turn off his emotions. He is the reason you and Tyler broke up. Do I need to go on? He is a monster." Screamed Elena.

"What about Damon hm? Did you forget he turned and killed Vicky, Released the tomb vampires that led to Bonnie's Grams death. He killed Mason, he almost killed me. He killed Jeremy not knowing he was wearing the gilbert ring. Let's not forget that he drank from me, compelled me to have sex with him, abused me all to get to you and Stefan. Yet he is forgiven. Your dating him and I was expected to forgive him and give him a second chance." Argued Caroline. "What is so different?"

"Damon has changed. Klaus is just using you for sex or to get to me."

"Well some one is being an absolute bloody bitch." Came an accented feminine voice. Everyone at the table turned and looked at the Blonde Female Original.

"What are you doing here Rebekah?" asked Matt smiling at the surprise visit.

"Well I thought I come and see if Caroline wanted company on the flight and I wanted to see you." Smiled the Original.

"Well there is all the proof you need that Caroline is compelled." Snorted Elena. "With Klaus unable to break his promise he sends his sister to compel Caroline, so he can return."

"You better watch your tongue doppelganger, Klaus has no clue about Caroline coming to New Orleans nor that I talked to her." Scowled Rebekah. "So, do shut up."

"Blondie listen to Elena you shouldn't run to Klaus just because Tyler almost bit you when he found out you got down and dirty with the enemy." Damon snarked.

"I'm sorry you don't accept my decision, but I'm going." Caroline turned and walked towards the grill doors with Rebekah soon following the blonde baby vampire.

"You won't last a week till Klaus is bored with you and tosses you to the curb." Shouted Elena. "Your still the selfish, neurotic slut that you were when you were human. As soon as you show up Klaus will come running to Mystic Falls because he can the moment you go to him because I am always chosen before you first with Stefan, then with Mat-"

SMACK.

Everyone turned and stared as Elena's hands flew to her stinging check as she gaped as she joined the others at starring at Bonnie who had just slapped Elena. With out a word Bonnie stood up and walked towards the two blondes putting an arm around Caroline's shoulder steered Caroline out the door Rebekah following after them. Once they exited the Grill, Caroline finally tried to speak.

"Bonnie wh-"

"Get in your car and drive to your house I will get in my car and Rebekah in her's. We'll meet you at your house. We will pack up the stuff from your room that you will bring with you to New Orleans. Then, we will pack up your stuff from your dorm room. Then we are coming back, and you will say good bye to me and whoever supports your choice. Afterwards you and Rebekah will get in whatever car, go to the airport and fly to New Orleans."

"Bonnie I…" started Caroline.

"Care, you're my best friend. I want you to be happy and if Klaus is the guy for you then I will support you. I don't like Klaus and I don't trust him, but I trust you, so I will accept your choice. Hell, I'll transfer to Tulane next semester if need be." Stated Bonnie hugging Caroline.

"Thanks Bonnie." Smiled Caroline.

"What are friends for." Returned Bonnie.

So, she Bonnie and Rebekah packed up her stuff she was going to bring then the trio went to the dorm and packed all that up. They returned to Caroline's house where Liz joined in helping the girls with putting some of the stuff from the dorm room that Caroline elected to leave behind for now in her room and loaded the boxes and suitcases in the Svu Rebekah had used. With everything packed and the private jet Rebekah charted ready and awaiting her and Caroline all that was left was to say good bye. By then Stefan and Matt had joined the group both men had come to see her off and stated that they supported Caroline's decision. With tearful goodbyes and hugs Rebekah and Caroline drove off for the airport.

The flight to New Orleans was smooth and they even arrived earlier then the pilot had thought. As they disembarked a car sat waiting for them and the two blondes watched as the airport attendants loaded everything into the car. When the last item was loaded the two blondes thanked the workers for the help and Rebekah slid into the driver seat, Caroline in the passenger seat. They drove off leaving the airport behind Caroline growing nervous on what awaited ahead. What if Elena was right?

"Will you calm down. Everything will be fine alright?" Rebekah stated with absolute certainty. "Nik will be thrilled that you're here, though you probably won't be able to leave his side for the next century or two once he hears what has happened in Mystic Falls."

"Be serious." Groaned Caroline.

"I am being a hundred percent serious. Between you and the child when it is born I'd be surprised if Nik lets you see the light of day again."

"Dungeon or bedroom?" joked Caroline earing a laugh from the female Original.

"Bedroom definitely bedroom. I'd be surprised if he ever lets you leave the bed." Smirked Rebekah causing both girls to crack up.

"Thanks Rebekah you aren't so bad."

"That is because my brother loves you. Your stuck with us for eternity so it's better to try and get along now then in 100 years. Besides if I had to have a sister-in-law you aren't that bad a choice. I shudder if one of my brothers choose the younger Doppelganger. Kathrine I'd would have been fine with she had some style."

"Kathrine was something alright."

"She is better than Tatia who played both my brothers. Kathrine choose Elijah and loved him, and he loves her I think he always will."

"Him and Haley, is there a chance?" asked Caroline.

"I believe that there is. As I heard you tell your friends I believe that Elijah has another Epic Love now. Kathrine was different from the others Elijah spent time with. I believe that Haley could be the same as Kathrine was but only time will tell. Haley isn't someone I completely trust."

"I agree with you there she snapped my neck and left me in the bathroom for anyone to find."

"Yes, and she was working with Silas in making the expression triangle."

"Not only that she was the one who unsired the hybrids and got them in a frenzy to get Klaus. Then she betrayed them."

"Well that is something I didn't know, nor do I think my brothers know either." Expressed Rebekah in deep thought.

"Well she is safe because she is having Klaus's baby and it seems she is sticking around to be part of the bay's life."

"Yes, but Klaus won't make her his queen to rule beside him, his mate. That title will go to you."

"Unless that bartender you and Haley told me about keeps it up."

"No need to worry about that human I believe Nik is trying to use her to ease the pain in missing you. With your arrival there will be no need for the human Knock-off version."

"What about Marcel?"

"Marcel is complicated."

"The witches will I be a problem in stopping them?" asking a weary Caroline as the got closer to the compound. As they stopped at a light Rebekah gave Caroline a triumphant smile.

"No, I believe that you will give my brother more reason to succeed. Because he'll have the women he loves by his side along with his family and a child of his own. Now enough with the heartfelt moments. Caroline welcome to your new home." Announced Rebekah pulling up in front of the compound. A dark-skinned man waited until Rebekah turned off the car before he opened the passenger door.

"I'll get your door in a second Rebekah but let me greet the women who will be my future adopted mother. Marcel at your service." Greeted the dark-skinned Vampire. A loud crash drew their attention. "I believe you timed your arrival perfectly Klaus is still upset about what Rebekah did. He and Elijah are-"

"I got Rebekah go Marcel will help with my stuff I'll call you later." Caroline instructed earning a nod from Rebekah. Marcel helped unload everything from the car signaling a vampire to watch over Caroline's things as Rebekah drove off. He led her to where the commotion was coming from. This was the scene the Caroline had found herself witnessing the ridiculous scene in front of her.

Elijah had paint over his suit and was holding what looked like Klaus's sketch pad it was opened to a drawing that was clearly of Caroline. Klaus was holding a dagger his eyes yellow and narrowed at his older brother. Both so focused on their brother that they were oblivious to Caroline's arrival. Marcel gave her a thumbs up then exited quickly not wanting to face either Original's anger. Caroline was already prepared and hit the play button as the voicemail played on speaker.

" _Caroline. I'm standing in one of my favorite places in the world,"_ The brothers turn to find the source of the sound both spotting Caroline. _"surrounded by food, music, art, culture, and all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you. Maybe one day you'll let me."_

"Rebekah found me coming here. I know everything Klaus and it's one day." Smiled Caroline. Klaus stood there frozen at her words then he gave her his signature smirk and was in front of her in a second as he kissed her. Caroline's arm circled around his neck a hand tugging at his hair deepening the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance neither wanting to let go. Fire raced through her veins as Caroline grew weak. When they finally separated their breaths, ragged Klaus leaned his forehead against hers.

"Hello Love." He said breathlessly.

"Hi." She gasped.

"How long..."

"Until you don't want me."

"So forever, huh?"

"Forever. I love you." Klaus kissed her again pushing her against a column. It was when Elijah cleared his throat that they broke apart.

"Miss Forbes, I assume you brought a few things?" he asked.

"Yes, I packed up everything clothes, furniture, books. I believe someone is with it." Answered Caroline. Elijah nodded.

"Of course, I'll have someone bring them in. I assume Rebekah took care of your education needs then?" he asked.

"Yes, full immediate transfer scholarship full paid at Tulane." She responded.

"Then I will have your things taken to a guest room." Replied Elijah.

"No brother, have it taken to my room." Ordered Klaus.

"Of course, Niklaus." Returned Elijah quickly leaving the pair.

"You spoke to Rebekah?" asked Klaus his face becoming stoic.

"She helped me pack and drove me here. She left Klaus when she was sure I'd be fine. She came to me after Tyler found out about what happened and tried to bite me."

"What?" Growled Klaus.

"Klaus please let me finish. Please?" Caroline pleaded. Klaus nodded reluctantly.

"Tyler told me about Haley and Yes I was mad, furious even. Not just at the news but also what Tyler almost did. Matt told Rebekah who called me she wanted me to understand and conferenced called Haley to talk to me. Rebekah then proceeded to offer me to transfer and come down here. I said yes."

"Why?" asked Klaus.

"I didn't want flings or boyfriends. I wanted love. After Stefan saved me from Tyler and Rebekah called to check on me I realized something. I didn't have to give up my goals, my beliefs, or my ambitions to be with the person who always put me first and that treasured me. To be with the person who is my epic love, who I trust and think about every day and who would do anything to make me happy. To be with you. I don't need a century all I need is you Klaus." Her confession shocked Klaus he thought he had to wait a long time until Caroline turned up on his doorstep. Yet here she was telling she wanted him. He lifted her chin staring into her beautiful eyes.

"Sweetheart you have me." He leaned in and captured he lips in a tender kiss drawing her closer to him. His queen, his mate, his Caroline was kissing him. He had her and nothing else mattered with her lips against his. Not Marcel or Rebekah, not the witches, not Haley, nothing was more important then the blonde in his arms. He was thankful to his sister for helping Caroline, he would allow Rebekah to come back. But later, right now he wanted to be with his lovely Caroline, his light.


End file.
